full darknes
by mekara
Summary: una decision apresurada, varias vidas destruidas, como soportar una perdida de esta magnitud ranma/akane/mouse
1. prologo o epilogo

Las puertas de la iglesia estaban cerradas, a piedra y cemento. Y tres jovencitas custodiaban la entrada, las tres fuertemente armadas repelerían a cualquiera y eso incluye a otro tres jóvenes que querían entrar a como diera lugar y detener la ceremonia que adentro ocurria.

-chica violenta tener derecho a ser feliz- dijo la de en medio de pelo morado y largo, blandió enormes catanas.

-shampoo quitate de una maldita vez- dijo uno de pelo negro y con una banda amarilla con un enrome paraguas en mano.

-akane-chan nos pidió de favor que cuidáramos la entrada.-aseguro una joven de pelo largo y negro con una enorme espátula.

- mi amada akane esta a punto de casarse con otro que dia mas triste, no lo permitire- dijo el rayo azul de la furinkan con su espada de bambu.

-jojojo lo siento hermanito sin invitación no entran- aseguro la rosa negra.

- no les quiero hacer daño- aseguro el ultimo mientras su aura enfurecida empezaba a descontrolarse - entrare a evitar esta boda aunque tenga que matarlas

-ranma- dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo.


	2. aunque no lo creas

Cap. 1: aunque no lo creas.

El dojo se había vuelto una zona de desastre, que más bien parecía una habitación de una banda de heavy metal, que el dicho dojo.

En medio de la destrucción hay un cuerpo medio encorvado. Su cuerpo convulsiona en fuertes espasmos provocados por su mismo llanto. Un llanto desesperado y doloroso.

Lanzo otro golpe a la poca duela que quedaba bajo sus pies.

Los estragos de los golpes que había lanzado haci ningún punto en especifico habían destruido literalmente el edificio.

-puede dejar de destruir mi casa- la voz provenía de la puerta donde una joven de pelo azul en melena acababa de aparecer.

El aludido solo agacho la vista y reprimió el llanto.

-hago lo que me da mi gana, ESTE ES MI MALDITO DOJO, MIO.

Grito furioso, la joven nunca lo había visto en este estado tan deplorable.

-entonces te dejo si no entiendes razones- la joven se retiro.

"La segunda vez en el día que me deja" piensa ranma.

Había pasado solo una hora, ase una hora era feliz, ase una hora creía que e mundo era perfecto, ase una hora el dojo estaba todavía intacto, ase una hora era prometido de la mujer que mas amaba en la tierra.

Pero en menos de un minuto su mundo se derrumbo y destruyo. Su universo perdió sentido y control.

+++++ una hora antes+++++

La vida se ha vuelto un ciclo, una rutina diaria donde todos están en su momento justo y lugar justo.

Ranma se queda dormido, akane lo despierta. Desde hace dos años que llego aquí siempre a sido a la primera que ve a su prometida.

Corren juntos a la escuela. Incluso ese infimo y pequeño detalle es importante sus cercanía.

A la hora del almuerzo, llegan las tres a incomodar, ver sus rostro teñido de rosa y fantasear que es por el ese sonrojado rostro.

Volar por los aires.

Llegar en la casa ella esperándolo.

Pero este día el ciclo se rompió.

Ella no lo estaba esperando en casa con una dulce sonrisa, hay algo fuera de lugar, alguien a entrado a la fuerza.

Ese alguien sostiene la mano de akane. Y se siente en su lugar en la mesa. Esa alguien que el conocía, pero que nunca lo vio como un rival, mas bien como un estorbo. Y ahora escuche como los dos hablan de planes de boda, como si fuera una mala broma.

Ranma los ve sin poder entender que lo que esta pasando si pasa en realidad para el es mas una visión terrorífica, una pesadilla la peor de ellas.

Akane rompia el compromiso. "No debo despertar, debo despertar, que alguien se apiade de mi y me despierte, alguien quien sea".

Pero la pesadilla no termino, la realidad lo abrumo.

-pero es muy apresurado-alego kasumi con una sonrisa de contrariedad en el rostro.

-tenemos mucha ayuda para planear la boda- dijo akane sin soltar la mano del intruso

-pero akane hija tu ya tienes un prometido y ese es ranma- su madre salió a defenderlo pero el estaba mudo, no podía expresar nada mas que desconcierto.

-ya lo hemos decidido, como el es el mas fuerte, el dojo es de el, nosotros nos iremos de la casa- ranma volteo a ver al intruso mas como un insecto gigante, que un a persona normal.

El padre de la joven que no había parado de llorar por más de diez minutos, soltó un alarido aun mas grande.

-ESTA BIEN YA BASTA TENGO 18 AÑOS Y ES HORA DE QUE DESIDA MI VIDA.

-cariño tranquilízate, estoy seguro que a tu familia les importa mas tu Felicidad- ranma se paro furioso ya que lo ultimo lo hiso viéndolo a el.

-pelea-reto ranma-el que gane se queda con akane

-no van a pelear- dijo akane por inercia.

-cierto akane no es un premio es una persona con sentimientos, para mi ella no es un objeto.

El volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de akane. Si las miradas fueran cuchillos ese tipo seria un alfiletero humano.

-nos casaremos con o sin su bendición-prosiguio el- solo venimos a hacer las cosas bien, y mas por akane que por mi, nos casaremos en dos semanas con ustedes o sin ustedes.

-vamos muchachos para que se apresuran que tal en medio año asi akane terminara el instituto- dijo nabiki

-NO-dijo akane de manera rotunda

-las bodas apresuradas no son bien planeadas, vamos será mas bonita con planeación- intervino kasumi

-HE DICHO QUE NO- akane se pego mas al hombre que sostenía su mano.

-no estarás embarazada?-pregunto su madre y el color se le fue del rostro mientras temblaba de ira.

-eso está fuera de contexto, lo siento señora nodoka, pero me caso y punto, vamos al parque por un helado.- dijo jalándolo para afuera de la casa.

-AKANE- por fin la boca de ranma le ayudo a hablar- DIME, A MI ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE CASAS CON MOUSE?

Ella no respondió, y él ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo

-Y DIME MOUSE Y SHAMPOO-el se giro con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro

-que hay de esa zorra?-

-ya vámonos- le apresuro akane


	3. vestido y cena

Cap. 2 vestido de novia.

El calendario se había convertido en su peor enemigo, la fecha se asercaba a pasos a gigantados, y el cada dia estaba mas que furioso, su ira alcanzaba a todos incluyendo a sus otras prometidas, quienes para empeorar, eran las ayudantes que akane había mencionado. Por lo que también era blanco de su ira.

Aunque trataba de aparentar frente a akane, era imposible, la atacaba con sus mejores insultos y ella como si nada.

Si no fuera porque mouse no seguía sus constates incitaciones a pelear, algo que hacía cada vez que lo veia5, porque de lo contrario ya lo habría matado, tenia sueños últimamente en los que comía pato a la naranja, un pato con lentes.

Pero no pasaba nada, la boda sigue en pie a siete días de ser. Mouse viene a la casa como si fuera de ella, shampoo y ukio serán las escargadas de preparar el banquete mientras que la decoración va a cargo de Kodachi.

Ase diez minutos llego a akane con dos muchachas que nunca había visto se encuentran en el comedor, mientras el las espia.

-por que no una ceremonia tradicional en un templo o aquí en tu casa. Eso seria muy lindo – aseguro la mas joven de las dos con sendas revistas de vestidos de novia en sus mano

-no, ya tuve muy mala suerte con lo tradicional- aseguro akane sirviendo el te

-como?-pregunto la mayor de las dos jugando con una cinta para medir.

-no quiero hablar de ello- la segunda joven y por ende la mayor, empezó a medir a akane, los brazos, la cintura, etc.

-bueno al menos usaras un kimono tradicional- siguió la menor señalo la menor mostrando algo que el no alcanzaba a ver.

-absolutamente no, ya les dije que no- la mayor termino de puntar las medida de akane

-pero por que todo occidental?-siguio la pequeña sin saber lo obstinada que puede ser akane, que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nada se lo saca como la estupides de esta boda.

-por que vestia un kimono tradicional cuando fui plantada en el altar.- las dos se quedaron calladas y ranma se helo hasta los hueos, mientras las escenas de su boda fallida bombardeaban su cabeza.

-quien te dejo plantada?-dijo la mayor con dejo de asombro

-no quiero acordarme, fue tan humillante- prosiguió akane, mientras ella recordaba la pelea con las prometidas.

-por que? Te planto por una ex-novia? Era gay?

- no, por un barril de agua- ranma sintió el golpe derecho y sin escalas, si la había dejado plantado por agua.

-POR AGUA- gritaron las dos claro para ellas era fácil juzgar no les dijo toda la verdad, que esa agua era la cura de su maldición.

Ranma se paro. Por que les dijo eso, por que le recalca en su cara que fue su error, pero era su cura, maldita sea. Si ella estuviera en su lugar.

-bueno te aremos un vestido de novia occidental – continuo la joven desconocida-nos vemos mañana para la primera prueba.

Apenas escucho que la puerta se cerro. Entro hecho un huracán al comedor.

-escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, a veces puedes escuchar algo que no quieres oir.

-DIABLOS AKANE A QUE ESTAS JUGANDO.- grito tratando de dar u n poco de orde a sus ideas entonces sabia que estaba escuchando lo que dijo fue para recriminarlo.

-yo no juego ranma- ella ojeaba distraída la revista con los blancos vestidos de novia esponjosos como pasteles de coco

-SI TODA ESTA LOCURA DE LA BODA. DIABLOS CREES QUE NO LO HACES PARA CAUSARME CELOS.

-mi vida no gira a tu alrededor deberías de saber eso, o es que tu ego no te deja ver la verdad, de que no eres TAN GUAPO.

-MIRA A SHAMPOO, UKIO Y KODACHI

-gracias por recordármelas les tengo que decir de las invitaciones, alguien las tiene que entregar y ellas son tan serviciales

-PERO AHORA MISMO TE DIGO NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA UNA MARIMACHO, GORILA, DESCORDINADA, MALA COCINERA YPESIMA GUERRERA COMO TU.

Ranma espero a que se escuchara el típico ranma insensible, y el típico golpe. Pero este no llego. Giro para ver a akane al teléfono hablando acerca de unas flores.

-no, en la iglesia-espero callada- si, que sean lirios blancos, gardenias blancas, para la iglesia y narcisos para las damas. Si claro gracias-colgo -perdón dijiste algo- dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ranma salió bufando y mascullando algo furioso.

La noche llego y mouse llevo la cena, por lo que el ambiente era tan pesado que fácilmente se podía ver.

Era como un flujo de energía negativa saliendo de ranma y golpeando a todos lo que alcanzaba.

-y dime mouse ¿y shampoo?- dijo ranma entre dientes

-en el restaurante

-¿pero es que acaso no la querías tanto?

-ya me harte de ser siempre yo el que da, el que suplica, el que se arrastra detrás de ella lo único que obtengo son golpes.

-y acaso piensas que akane no es violenta, pobre tonto, ES LA GORILA MAS VIOLENTA, AGRESIVA Y LOCA QUE EXISTE.

-ranma grita un poco mas fuerte no te escucharon en america- dijo akane mientras volvia a tomar otro pan al vapor que el joven chino había traído.

-ademas akane solo se defiende, si la tratas mal de seguro ella te tratara mal, pero de eso no te preocupes ahora estoy yo para protegerla de todo incluido yo mismo.

Ranma sintió como un balde de agua fría le caia encima, el era el que debía protegerla no ese paro cegatón , se paro furioso, tenia que detener esta locura por cualquier medio.

A estas alturas ya no le importa el honor o la dignidad se deberá jugar el todo por el todo.


	4. desesperacion

Cap. 3

Plan desesperado, rumbo a la desesperación

Desde que el tiempo, es tiempo y ranma es ranma sabe de una sola cosa, hay que luchar. Esa sencilla frase es la que mueve su mundo, desde batallas de lo mas afeminado, como las de gimnasia rítmica de combate, la ceremonia del té de combate. Etc. Hasta las más raras como la lucha de comida, la de repartir sopa.

No es raro que ranma responda a cada uno de los combates a los que lo reten, no importan que estos sean infantiles, inútiles y/o humillantes.

Pero en este momento su única palabra la que rige ese mundo no sirve de nada. sus triunfos no le dan reconocimiento, ser el más fuerte no lo destaca, que no importa cuántas batallas haya ganado si la más importante ya la perdió y sin siquiera poder poner resistencia.

La desesperación nunca es buena consejera, ahora está desesperado.

Esa mañana los había seguido y lo único que se le ocurrió fue convertirse en mujer para echarse encima del chico pato.

Se acerco lo más que pudo vestido de mujer.

-vamos akane- dijo mouse la joven sostenía su mano entre las de ella y miraba el paisaje

- está bien solo porque tu lo dices.

-es que acaso no confías.

-yo te quiero a ti y tú me quieres a mi eres la única persona en el mundo en quien confió pero eso no me basta.

-Si lo sé- ranma bufaba furioso. Haría pagar a ese pato, haría que akane se tragara sus palabras, al final akane se daría cuenta de su error y volveria sus pies rogando, no por algo el era el gran ranma saotome.

Mientras saltaba sobre mouse.

-mouse mi amor- pero la pareja ya se había quitado, cayo encima de una banca vacia.

Los vio alejarse y corrió detrás de ellos.

-Mouse mi amor espera- continuo los dos se giraron- es que acaso no te acuerdas de mi soy tu prometida llegue hoy de china

-tu ganaste- dijo desanimada akane- te debo la entrada al cine.

-quien es esta mouse acaso me engañas- siguion con su actuación

-es mi prometida ranma, acaso no lo sabias

-ranma quien es ranma yo soy tu prometida que llego de china

- en ese caso habla en chino- dijo akane con un dejo de fastidio

- tú no me hables fea

- ya ranma crees que con una peluca cambia tanto tu aspecto, para empezar ese vestido te lo compre yo- continuo akane

-además eres tan obvio, pero gane la apuesta- continuo mouse sin inmutarse- y si te molestas estas pesado

Ranma se bajo del chico pato bufando.

-eres tan patético- dijo akane jalando al chico chino,

Ranma salió corriendo hacia el lado apuesto.

Llego a un claro

-MALDITA SEA- grito la pelirroja. Estrategia fallida. Faltan seis días para la boda.


	5. verdad

Cap. 4

La verdad cae por su propio peso.

Verdad. Ranma siempre ha odiado esta palabra, no es que se a un metiroso. Pero hay veces que la verdad en vez de ayudar perjudica.

Pero claro los hombres de verdad, los machos como el nunca deben demostrar emociones, el decir te amo debilita, y el no es ningun débil.

Por eso mismo nunca dijo la verdad.

Sentado encima del techo aun lado de un lloroso ryuoga maldecía a su suerte.

Flash back

Akane caminaba varias cuadras delante del junto con su ahora peor enemigo mouse. En sus manos traia la única idea que se le había ocurrido, si bien su transformación no había servido de nada.

A lo mejor otra transformación lo haría.

Asi que asiendo gala de una inteligencia no muy propia de el consiguió lo único que, en su opinión distraería a akane para deshacerse de su nuevo prometido.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ryoga acepto el plan. Asi que mientras el distraía a akane el podría deshacerse del enemigo.

-AKANE MIRA ES P-CHAN- grito saliendo detrás de ellos.

-P-CHAN – grito emocionada akane mientras un cerdo igual de emocionado corria hacia ella.

Pero nunca llego a su destino choco contra una pequeña sartén en manos de mouse. La pareja en cuestión se miro, por la posición en la que estaba ranma no podía ver el rostro de akane, el cual era cubierto por la espalda de mouse.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie movio ni un solo dedo, ranma esperaba que akane mandara a volar al joven con su mazo pero. Eso no pasaba.

-que akane acaso dejaras que mouse lastime a p-chan- dijo como incitándola.

-no dejare que ningún hombre toque a mi prometida- dijo mouse dándole aun la espalda.

-es un cerdo-dijo ranma claro que mouse conoce la maldición de ryoga como no lo pensó antes.

-no es cierto- dijo ranma, mietras ryoga en el piso se retorcía tratan de llegar a akane. Pero el pie de mouse se lo impedía pisándolo muy fuerte

-mira como lo lastima- siguió ranma señalando al cerdo a medio pisar.

-el es ryoga akane, ranma lo tiro a un pozo de jusenkio por eso nunca te dijo la verdad.

-MALDITO MENTIROSO PELEA-

Pero no hubo necesidad de seguir ya que la una tetera vacia bailaba en la mano del chino mientras un humeante y mojado ryoga estaba bajo de el.

-DESGRACIADO TE ANIQUILARE- grito ryoga mientras saltaba, mouse lo imito evitando el golpe de ranma.

-es que acaso era su juguete- dijo en un susurro akane- dejabas que el se acostara conmigo,- dijo viendo a ranma- y tu maldito te acostabas conmigo abusaron de mi inocencia.

-akane no es lo que crees- trato de defenderse ranma

- acaso no lo es, que para pagarle a ryoga el hecho de su maldición, lo dejabas verme desnuda, que se pegara a mi pecho

-YO SIEMPRE TRATE DE DECIRTELO, PERO NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE

-te era tan difícill mojarlo con agua caliente, yo si se protegerla, ranma pierde cuidado,

-nunca vuelvas a mi casa ryoga tu para mi no existes.

Y ni una palabra para ranma.

Fin flash back

-Hubiera sido un buen planm

-todo esto es tu culpa cerdo pervertido

Estrategia fallida, faltan 5 dias para la boda.


	6. preludio

Cap 5

Sueño de una noche de verano

El mágico y extraño sueño que van a escuchar en la fantástica y tranquila nerima tuvo lugar. Cuando la ambición y el oro son antepuesto, el amor no tiene buen argumento.

En la escena tres jóvenes y dos hombre mayores discuten sin mayores temores.

-feliz día tengáis o famoso duque- alego uno de los hombres mayores-venimos delante de ti con una petición. La pequeña de los tendos se le fue entregada a mi hijo ranma en matrimonio así como sus bienes y su dojo. Pero ahora se rehusó a casarse con él.

-yo no amo a ranma- aseguro la doncella indignada- mientras corría a los brazos de el segundo joven- yo amo a mouse

-amor bah. Akane esta comprometida con ranma y amenos de que el lo cancele es un contrato en firme- dijo con un resoplido el padre del joven.

-que es lo peor que me puede pasar si no me caso con ranma- dijo la joven de pelo azul

-la ley de nerima es muy firme. O te casas con mi hijo o mueres.

Un grito de asombro lleno el lugar de tres jóvenes asustados

-el tiene toda la razón- alego el duque- pero soy benévolo te daré hasta mañana para que te decidas pequeña tendo.

Mas tarde en el jardín cerca de la casa de la joven

-oh mouse que aremos- resoplo la joven

-malditas leyes de nerima- dijo el joven chino- eso es nos iremos esta noche de nerima. Y podremos casarnos tu que dices akane. Te fugarías con migo

-¿fugarnos? Si cuenta conmigo.

-nos veremos al anochecer en el bosque hay te estaré esperando.

-hay me reuniré contigo

Salen los dos por lados opuestos

-cuanta alegría derrochan esos ojos- la voz de una joven trajo de regreso a akane al piso

-ho shampoo tengo una esplendida noticia que darte.

Mientras en la casa de la familia saotome

-será mi esposa-canturreo ranma- que loca decidirá la horca en vez de casarse conmigo- aseguraba el joven arreglando su mejor traje para su boda. Que se celebrara al día siguiente.

-ranma- la voz de la joven china lo despertó de sus sueños.

-que quierse shampo

-solo venia a decirte que akane y mouse piensan fugarse. Que no se te hace romántico estoy pensando que tal vez podíamos ya sabes tu y yo podemos hacer lo mismo

-FUGARSE-grito- tengo que encontrar a akane.

Pero lo que ellos desconocen que en ese bosque encantado y cercano, donde huiran los amantes una noche de verano, soñaran que sus sueños de amor se cumplirían.

Ranma corre a travez del espeso bosque mientras shampoo le sigue

-ranma esperame

-no me sigas shampoo yo no te quiero.

-que ha sido ese ruido ¿puk? Que esta pasando?- la voz de la reina de las hadas

-mi señora nabiki ha despertado

-como no lo voy a hacer con ese ruido que se traen a fuera- mirando desde la copa del árbol a los dos jovenes

-son unos enamorados mi señora.

-ha el amor has de saber mi querido puk, que el amor es como un rio que su cauce nunca cambiara. Amenos claro que cuentes con los medios necesarios.

-si mi señora

-contempla puk esta flor, nació de una de las flechas de Cupido al tocar tierra. Yo la robe, y ahora Cupido me busca en señal de venganza, ahora usa su jugo en los ojos de ese joven enamorado, súmelo a el y a su amada en un profundo sueño y cuando los dos despierten el se enamora de lo primero que vea sus ojos.

-como lo reconoceré

-simple pelo negro, ropa china

Mientras en otra parte del bosque

-mouse nos hemos perdido-aseguro akane

-mañana hallaremos la salida, será mejor dormir aquí.- mientras se acostaba en un frondoso árbol. Akane se recostó a su lado, los dos calleron dormidos.

En eso entra puk

-joven de pelo negro y ropajes chinos es este- mientras rociaba el elixir de la flor de Cupido sobre los ojos de mouse.

-RANMA- se escucho el grito de shampoo

En eso ve a sus dos amigos dormidos profundamente.

-mouse, mouse estas vivo despierta- le empezó a llama.

-shampoo- abrió los ojos con pereza- que visión mas angelical- mientras jalaba a la joven a sus brazos.

-HUAAAAAA- grito shampo escapando del joven enamorado.

-shampoo espera

Mientras akane despierta sola

-que frio mouse- al ver el lugar del joven vacio salto- MOUSE, MOUSE DONDE ESTAS.

Mientras en el árbol de la reyna nabiki

-mision cumplida- aseguro puk llegando por la ventana

-¿ de verdad?

-si aquí vienen los tortolos- mientras shampoo salía corriendo perseguida por mouse.

-tonto pareja puesto el jugo en los ojos que no eran. eran para ese otro- ranma sale detrás de un arbusto

-AKANE, AKANE.

-es que su descripción es igual, ahora mismo lo arreglo.

Mientras abajo en el bosque akane llega corriendo al claro donde esta ranma

-ranma que haces aquí?

-akane no se que hace con muose yo te amo.

-yo amo a mouse, pero a desaparecido- y sigue corriendo en lado contrario

-espera akane- pero puk lo sume en un sueño profundo y le rocia los ojos del jugo de la flor.

Entran de nuevo shampo y mouse

-basta mouse ya esta bien

-vamos shampoo una oportunidad

-no yo amo a ranma

-pero si el no te quiere a ti- shampoo empieza a retroceder y cae sobre ranma. Haciéndolo despertar.

-shampoo te amo.

-de verdad- rio la joven de pelo lila.

-pero yo te amo mas –aseguro mouse, cometario que akane escucho

-sueltala tu amas a akane- dijo ranma

-no tu amas a akane y puedes quedártela- aseguro mouse

-MOUSE-grito akane

-AKANE-grito mouse

-SHAMPOO-grito akane

-AKANE-grito shampoo

-RANMA- grito akane

-AKANE-grito ranma.

-TU ME ROBASTE A MOUSE- señalo akane a shampoo

-MENTIRA- mientras mouse y ranma empezaban a forcejear al grito de es mia, es mia.

-debo estar soñando- aseguro akane.

Todos caen al piso.

-este fue mi error, encomedarte tan fácil tarea. Yo lo arreglare- aseguro la reyna

-cuando te despiertes tu vista se ha de alegrar ante la bella dama a quien siempre has de amar.

-y por que no hiso eso desde un principio

-bueno veras eso es fácil yo

-NABIKI

-CUPIDO

Los dos salen volando uno en pos de la otra, mientras al claro llegan el duke, el padre del joven.

-todo fu su culpa si no se casa con mi hijo muerte, de donde sacaste esa terapia paternal de cómo educar a su mascota, yo también me abria fugado.

-están hay en el claro dormidos los cuatro.

-he tortolitos despertar los hemos buscado por todas partes.

-ahora que haremos.

-la ultima palabra la tiene la señorita tendo

-bueno yo me casare con

-RANMA ACASO PIENSAS DORMIR TODO EL DIA.

Ranma sobresaltado salta palido y enojado a la vez

-POR QUE DIABLOS ME DESPERTASTE.

La figura de un hombre se eleva por los cielos. Mietras ranma furioso sale

Hoy no hubo estrategia, plan inexistente, faltan 4 dias para la boda.


	7. conversacio

Conversación taciturna sobre una muerte inminente.

El dia se vislumbraba abrumado y casi muerto.

La casa estaba en silencio sepultral, pero eso no significaba nada bueno mas bien era la calma que esta antes de que la tormenta estalle.

Y la tormenta estallara, gracias a un vestido blanco lleno de bolados y adornos, el cual es lucido con orgullo por akane mientras las jóvenes que la acompañaron el otro dia lo amoldan a su cuerpo usando docenas de alfileres.

Y ranma solo podía ver al vestido como una criatura moustrosa que le arranacaria al amor de su vida de las manos.

-muy bien- aseguro la mayor al terminar de poner el ultimo alfiler, asegurando las partes que sobran del vestido y asi darle los últimos detalles

-te falta algo nuevo- continuo la pequeña- el ramo de novia es nuevo

-algo usado-le segundo su compañera sacando un collar azul brillante- este collar es de mi hermana, y como se lo robe es algo robado, solo te lo presto, asi que eso es lo prestado y es muy viejo asi que entra en la categoría de lo viejo, y es de color azul.

-con eso se cubre todo- aseguro la menor. Mientras recogía el vestido para los últimos retoques.

-no estas nerviosa, después de todo te casas en unos días- aseguro la mayor

-y donde va ser tu luna de miel?- pregunto la menor de manera tranquila

A ranma se le atranganto la respiración es los pulmones, se le había pasado por el alto el insignificante detalle de la luna de miel.

La sola idea de que el pato manoceara a akane le hacia hervir la sangre, ahora que ellos hicieran eso, lo mataria, lo mataria con sus propias manos si se atrevía a siquiera tocarla.

- es una sorpresa, una de mis amigas la va a pagar y a un no nos dice donde será- aseguro akane

Claro ranma ya sabia que amiga podría pagar la luna de miel, kodachi, claro ahora si son amigas no.

-bueno será mejor seguir todavía quedan nuestros vestidos- dijo la mayor mientras salían akane se quedo sentada en la mesa con el collar en sus manos viéndolo detenidamente.

-creo que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente ranma- ranma no se había dado cuenta de que akane sehabia acercado lo suficiente a el.

-lo único que queda pendiente, es que dejes de jugar de unas vez, no creas que me he tragado el cuento de que te enamoraste de mouse- dijo enojado

-yo nunca dije que le amara. Yo te amo a ti- lo dije de la manera mas simple pero ranma se le subió el color rojo a la cara. Mas bien toda la sangre a la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-que te amo a ti

-entonces ¿QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE?

- sucede, SUCEDE QUE ESTOY ARTA, CANSADA, YA NO PUEDO MAS, NO PUEDO AGUANTAR QUE ME RESTREGUES EN LA CARA A TUS OTROS PROMETIDAS, PASA QUE ESTOY ARTA DE TUS DESPRECIOS, DEMASIADO FASTIDIADA DE QUE NO ME AMES. DE QUE CON TODOS ERES AMABLE MENOS CONMIGO, QUE PERFIERES A SHAMPOO RESTREGANDOSE CONTIGO A QUE YO TE TOQUE, QUE PREFERIAS PISOTEARME ANTES DE SI QUIERA REGALARME UNA MALDITA SONRISA. QUE CUANDO YO TRATE DE BESARTE DESAPARECISTE. TRATE DE AGARRAR TU MANO PERO SOLO ENCONTRE UN ESPACIO VACIO. CUANDO BUSCABA TU CONSUELO, NUNCA LO ENCONTRABA, SIEMPRE ME APARTASTE DE TU VIDA PARA IRTE CON OTRA. Y SI YO TAMPOCO PUSE DE MI PARTE Y ME ARREPIENTO DE TANTAS DISCUCIONES SIN SENTIDO, PERO ESTABA CEGADA POR LOS CELOS. TU NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA DE LO MUCHO QUE ME LACERABAN TUS INSULTOS Y TUS COMPARACIONES. YA SE QUE NUNCA SERE NI LA MITAD DE HERMOSA QUE ELLAS PERO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS, LOS CUALES A TI NO TE IMPORTABA PISAR.

-TE LO DIJE, TODOS LO OYERON, TE AMO.

-TE RETRACTASTE, Y ME DEJASTE ABANDONADA EN EL ALTAR A MERCED DE LAS OTRAS. UNO NO DEJA A NADIE QUE AMA PLANTADO EN EL ALTAR DE LA IGLESIA.

-ERA MI CURA, POR FIN ESTARIA LIBRE DE ESTA MALDICION, HUBIERA SIDO UN HOMBRE COMPLETO.

-ESO NUNCA ME IMPORTO, TE AMO TAL COMO ERES.

-TU SIEMPRE ME AS TRATADO MAL CON TUS GOLPES TUS INSULTOS. NUNCA ME DISTE UNA ESPERANZA.

-RANMA YO MORI POR TI, QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI, QUE MAS DAŇO ME QUIERES HACER.

-DAŇO?, DAŇO EL QUE ME HACES TU CON ESTA MALDITA BODA, Y AHORA NO TE CASARAS CON ESE PATO.

-POR QUE NO? –

-POR QUE NO VOY A DEAJAR QUE LA MUJER QUE AMO, SE CASE CON OTRO. TU DEBES SER MI ESPOSA.

-ES QUE AUN NO LO COMPRENDES, ELLAS NO NOS DEJARAN SER FELICES, SI DAMOS UN PASO HACIA ADELANTE, ELLAS NO OBLIGAN A RETROCEDER TRES

-NO LAS DEJES GANAR

-YO NO PUEDO PERDER ALGO QUE NUNCA A SIDO MIO. tu nunca te entregaste a mi. Por eso ve corre casate con la mas hermosa, la mejor cocinera, la mas fuerte, la que mas ames, que ya eres libre.

-esa eres tu

-no te creo

-créelo es la verdad TE AMO. NO QUIERO PERDERTE, MI VIDA SE ACABARA SI NO ESTAS A MI LADO

-solo lo dices, para que una de las cuatro no te deje, arias lo mismo por cualquiera de las otras y ahora quieres hacerme creer que soy la única y especial, si le dices lo mismo a todas.

-LEE MIS LABIOS, TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA.

-ahora lee los mios alejate de mi prometida saotome- mouse acababa de entrar. Akane se le quedo viendo.

-llegaste temprano

-acabo de terminar lo que faltaba- aseguro mouse akane se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-en ese caso damos una vuelta

-esta platica aun no a terminado akane-aseguro ranma

Plan fallido

Estrategia fallida

Faltan tres días para la boda


	8. ensayo

Ensayo de una boda.

Ranma espero todo el día de ayer que llegara akane, pero no llego a dormir esa noche, bufando al puro estilo de un toro se encuentra sentado en la entrada de la casa esperando a que la joven apareciera.

Pero eso no ocurrió, en eso salió nabiki vestía un traje de coctel rosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí ranma?

-nada,

-asi que yo soy la ultima en irse?

-y a mi que?

-no va a venir- aseguro- se quedo en casa de una amiga y de hay saldrá directo al ensayo de la boda. ranma se paro de golpe

-ensayo de queeeee…..?- esto lo dijo rechinando los dientes

-te explico para saber si esta todo listo para la boda se debo de hacer un simulacro de la misma y asi se compra lo que falta.

-donde va a ser?- nabiki seguía parada frente a el

-bueno para tu boda, esa información valia 100,000.00 yenes, creo que esta vez cobrare el doble ya que solo tu eres el interesado en comprar tan valiosa información.

-200,000.00 yenes acaso estas loca.

-tómalo o déjalo.

-no tengo ese dinero

-pues podrás pagármelo con fotos de la chica pelirroja.

-esta bien

Nabiki saco un papel de la bolsa del saco y se lo entrego a ranma a dentro estaba escrito la dirección con la letra de akane.

-akane tendo mi amor- apareció kuno, en eso nabiki le explico lo que pasaba. Y el también compro la informacion.

-por fin lo logre- aseguro el perdido de ryoga que desde que akane supo que era p-chan andaba buscadola para disculparse pero por alguna razón termino en china.

Después de la larga explicación. El se endeuda, ya que carecia de la enorme cantidad de dinero.

Van todos corriendo hacia la dirección señalada en la hoja de papel.

La puerta se cae con gran estruendo gracias al rayo azul del furinkan pero dentro no había nada solo una noto con el nombre de nabiki colgaba del techo.

Nabiki

No te lo tomes a mal pero como el hecho de que mi anterior boda se hechara a perder fue en gran parte tu culpa, ya que fuiste tu la que aviso a mis enemigas y estas destruyeron mi boda por lo mismo te di una dirección falsa. Ya es tiempo de que dejes de ganar dinero a costa de mi dolor.

Atte: akane

PD. Tampoco te dare la dirección de la verdadera boda. Asi que no gozare de tu presecia, si es que sales viva.

Depues de salir de hay, que kuno recuperara su dinero y ryoga y ranma, le hicieran saber a nabiki que no le pagarían nada y nabiki saliera bufando por haber perdido muchísimo dinero.

Ranma regreso a la casa. Solo pensando donde estaría akane en ese momento y que estaría haciendo, y que fue lo que hizo toda la noche fuera de casa.

Ya que la explicación de nabiki que durmió en casa de una amiga no se le hacia verdad, además mouse no tiene casa propia vive en el nekohante con shampoo…..

LA AMIGA CON LA QUE SE QUEDO ES SHAMPOO, CLARO PERO ELLA NO DIJO SI SE HABÍA QUEDADO CON SU AMIGA DIJO CASA DE UNA AMIGA. QUE TAL SI SE QUEDO CON ESE "#%&$%/& PATO, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICIERON LOS DOS SOLOS?

Los celos y los virulentos pensamientos que acompañaban a los mismos empezaron a hacer meya en ranma.

Entro a la casa y toda estaba en silencio se aserco al comedor, hay estaba la familia menos nabiki en su lugar estaba una mujer de pelo negro y largo.

-estaria bien que no volvieran a hacer el beso francés cuando el padre diga puede besar a la novia-todos negaron

-Eso fue horrible-aseguro el panda papa de ranma. Con un letrero de madera.

-ademas la canción que escogiste akane hija no hubieras preferido algo mas tranquilo- aseguro su mama.

-deben esperar mas tiempo- aseguro el padre de la joven- son jóvenes y yo no los quiero en mi casa ya que ustedes ya le dieron el dojo a ranma no quiero mas problemas con el

-en ese caso akane vendrá con nosotros a china-aseguro la mujer seria- en la aldea será bien recibida ya que al casarse con mouse se convertirá en mi hija. Será una buena heredera.

-pero mi hija ya tiene herencia-aseguro soun tendo

-en nuestra tradición es deber pasar las enseñanzas a las hijas, como yo no tuve una hija, pensé que mi estilo de combate desaparecería pero ahora con akane una nueva esperanza a llegado. Ese es mejor que cualquier dojo en decadencia, no lo cree.

-BUAAAAA- empezó a llorar soun tendo.

-ademas no solo tendre una hija, sino una bastante bella- volteo a ver a akane con ternura- hija mia.

-akane tenemos que hablar- ranma interrumpió a la mujer

-no tiene nada que decirte- aseguro mouse- y creo que tu tampoco.

-no estoy hablando contigo mouse

-supongo que tu eres ranma el famoso prometido de shampoo nieta de cologne.

- es el- aseguro akane- el fue el que venció a shampoo.

La mujer veía a ranma de pies a cabeza.

-tenemos que hablar- aseguro tratando de jalar la mano de akane mas cercana de el.

-ya has dicho todo ranma será mejor que me valla, el nekohante cierra temprano.

-tu no iras a ninguna parte-aseguro ranma en un susurro- esta es tu casa, no iras como una cualquiera a acostarte con mouse- akane lo callo con un cachetadon

-lo que yo haga te tiene sin cuidado, que tu y yo no somos nada- aseguro akane de igual manera.

-recuerda esto akane no te casaras con mouse aunque tenga que matarlo con mis propias manos.

Estrategia fallida

Plan fallido

Faltan dos días para la boda.


	9. las razones de un pato

Las razones de un pato.

Las semanas se volvieron días, los días horas, y ahora no solo el calendario es el peor enemigo de ranma si no también el reloj. Desde las tres de la madrugada se encuentra escondido en el mismo sitio, rumiando su furia con tanta insistencia que el frio y el paso del tiempo no los a sentido.

Mira a la casa de shampoo con tal odio, esperando que akane apareciera, era su única opción, seguirla, acosarla hasta terminar esa platica pendiente que se a postergado por tres días.

Indiferente a lo que pasa alrededor sin apartar la vista de la entrada de la casa de shampoo las horas pasan sin que nadie diera señal de vida. Aun cuando pasaban de las 2 de la tarde.

Por que de ser contrario si se hubiera fijado a la entrada del nekohante se hubiera dado cuenta el sin numero de actividades que llevaban acabo los residentes de la casa. Llevando y trayendo cosas, indiferentes al rincón donde ranma se esconde esperando la salida de akane.

Era tal la concentración de ranma que ni siquiera se fijo en la llegada de mouse y su madre con varias cajas de botellas de distintos colores.

Ya que aun pensaba en mantener en pie la promesa que le hizo ayer akane antes de que esta se fuera de casa mataría a mouse. La afilada katana que había sacado de su dojo era la prueba de que ya nada le importaba mas que recuperar lo que era de el.

Tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando shampoo paso delante de el solo cuando esta estaba a punto de abrirla puerta de la casa.

-shampoo- la voz de mouse le hizo reaccionar instintivamente su mano se fue a la empuñadura del sable.

-que quieres?- aseguro con fastidio shampoo,

-al tipo que contrataste para la despedida de soltera de akane acaba de llamar que llegara tarde.

-bueno al fin y al cabo akane no se dara cuenta, se conforma con tan pocas cosas, como ya debes comprender no mouse.

-otra de tus insinuaciones shampoo.

-como poder cambiar a airen por ti tan feo.

-no shampoo yo te cambie a ti por ella, tu eres la fea, es que no te has dado cuenta de que no importa que tan corta te vista no pescas ni una pulmonía.

-como atrever?- dijo la china roja de furia.

-dime shampoo que daño te hice yo con el amor que te profesaba, ninguno al contrario solo servía para hacer subir mas tu ego para sentirte superior a los demás, ya se que todo este tiempo detrás de ti para ti fue tiempo mal gastado, pero para mi no, me enseño que tu eres una bruja sin corazón.

-COMO ATREVER?- chillo completamente furiosa

-me atrevo por que me gane el derecho, TODOS ESTOS AÑOS AGUANTANDO TUS INSULTOS Y TU RECHAZO.

-YO SER SUPERIOR A TI, TU NO MERECERME.

-YA SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE YO NO NACI PARA ESTAR CONTIGO, PERO NADIE A NACIDO, TU NO AMAS A NADIE, SOLO TE AMAS A TI MISMA, SAOTOME SOLO ES UN TROFEO UN PREMIO MAS QUE QUIERES AGREGAR A TU LISTA DE LOGROS, pero sabes que el se dara cuenta y te dejara tan sola como mereces estarlo.

-acaso crees que tengo miedo?

-pues deberías, a veces shampoo solo en veces me pregunto que harias tu si estuvieras en mi lugar.

La china furiosa azoto la puerta de la casa, ranma quien no se perdió la platica, se veía las manos. Le temblaban lo ultimo que dijo mouse, le había dejado pensando.

Que el hubiera hecho en lugar de akane, que ella hubiera sido la que lo rechazara, la que tuviera muchos prometidos, la que le negara en su cara lo que ya le había dicho, la que lo insultara.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que mouse callo al piso llorando de la rabia. Mucho menos en el momento en que llego akane junto al chico chino.

Le dio la mano la cual el tomo por el dorso y la dirigió a su mejilla con una voracidad como si fuera un salvavidas de rescate en medio del océano plagado de tiburones.

-hubieras preferido seguir soñando mouse?, inventándote historias que nunca llegarían a cumplirse, por mucho que duela la verdad tienes que vivir en ella, ese mundo inventado de color de rosa solo existe en tu mente.

Mouse inalo asercando a un mas la mano de akane a su propia nariz. Como percibiendo un perfume oculto que lo calamara.

-dolio

-a mí también me dolió-aseguro akane- despertar en un mundo donde yo se que ranma nunca me amara, como se ama a si mismo, ellos dos son tan iguales, ellos solo aman la manera en la que los asemos sentir, fuertes, guapos, que todo lo puede.

-inclusive destruirnos.

-nosotros los hicimos con los egos inflados, creamos moustros y los amamos, los queremos por sus aciertos y los amamos por sus errores.

-tengo miedo- aseguro mouse- es un gran paso tan incierto como saltar a una catarata brumosa, sin lograr verse el fondo.

-yo también tengo miedo- aseguro akane- asi que toma mi mano cierra los ojos que si tu saltas, yo también saltare.

-lo escuchaste todo

-desde el principio, pero tengo una duda, si tu estuvieras en el lugar de ella que harias?- mouse se paro ya sin rastro de haber llorado y sin soltar la mano de akane.

-eso es fácil yo si la amaría- akane asintió mientras seguía a mouse.

Estrategia fallida

Plan fallida falta 1 dia para la boda.


	10. Chapter 10 boda

Cap 10 boda

ranma desperto maniatado en un sitio que no reconocio, en eso recordo corria desesperado por las calles, cuando todo se volvio negro. En eso se dio cuenta que era la bodega del nekohante.

Una furia ciega se desato en el interior como un fuego que lo arraso todo, lo olvido todo, solo en su mente resonaba una sentencia. AKANE ES MIA, MIA. Destruyo de un solo movimiento las cuerdas que lo ataban, destruyo la puerta de la bodega, y todo cuanto se encontraba en su camino, un remolino de furia se desato en las calles de nerima, auyando una furia y un dolor tan grande.

No avanzo realmente mucho cuando dio con varias personas en la calle. Fue bastante obvio el sitio donde todo ocurria. Ya que una comitiva conocida estaba a punto de pelear.

Las puertas de la iglesia estaban cerradas, a piedra y cemento. Y tres jovencitas custodiaban la entrada, las tres fuertemente armadas repelerían a cualquiera y eso incluye a otro tres jóvenes que querían entrar a como diera lugar y detener la ceremonia que adentro ocurria.

-chica violenta tener derecho a ser feliz- dijo la de en medio de pelo morado y largo, blandió enormes catanas.

-shampoo quitate de una maldita vez- dijo uno de pelo negro y con una banda amarilla con un enrome paraguas en mano.

-akane-chan nos pidió de favor que cuidáramos la entrada.-aseguro una joven de pelo largo y negro con una enorme espátula.

- mi amada akane esta a punto de casarse con otro que dia mas triste, no lo permitire- dijo el rayo azul de la furinkan con su espada de bambu.

-jojojo lo siento hermanito sin invitación no entran- aseguro la rosa negra.

- no les quiero hacer daño- aseguro el ultimo mientras su aura enfurecida empezaba a descontrolarse - entrare a evitar esta boda aunque tenga que matarlas

-ranma- dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Ranma le importo poco quien estaba delante de el y las ataco con fuerza olvidando incluso que eran mujeres, puede ser que recordara que si no hubiera sido por ellas, que destruyeron su boda y ayudaron a akane en esta charada.

Las puertas calleron hechas astillas ranma corrio directo al altar su mirada centrada en mouse, lo ataco y este le lanzo unas cadenas debajo de las mangas. Muchas peleas ocurrian al mismo tiempo, shampoo, ukio y kodachi pelean contra ryogay kuno, ranma y mouse pelean en el frontal de la iglesia.

En menos de un minuto la iglesia se comvirtio en una batalla campal spatulas, dagas, cuchillos, flores negras volaban por todos lados, nadie se fijaba si podia herir algun invitado.

La gente empezo a huir por todos lados ante la refiega, Akane era la unica parada hiperterrita en el altar. En eso haposai entro gritando" AKANE MI AMOR" y se metio a la revuelta, inclinando la balanza hacia ranma y los demas.

Siendo en el justo momento en que la anciana cologne entro en la pelea, anivelando peligrosamente la balanza sin verse un ganador o un perdedor, solo se atacaban con todo. Unos para evitar la boda, otros para que ocurre y asi proteger a sus intereses.

Akane veia todo desde lo alto del altar, su mirada mostraba una frustracion tan grande en eso.

-BASTA, BASTA CON UN DEMONIO BASTA- grito akane arrojando el ramo que tenia en sus manos – BASTA ES QUE ACASO NUNCA ME VAN A DEJAR SER. ESTO NUNCA TERMINARA.

-AKANE NO PERMITIRE QUE TE CASES CON MOUSE, ERES MIA.

-YO NO SOY DE NADIE, YO SOY QUIEN ELIGE EN MI VIDA. NADIE ES MI DUEÑO

ante esto ranma solo vio a la joven que en eso momento parecia mas madura.

En eso la batalla de los antiguos rivales, cologne y haposai termino dandole el triunfo a ella, y desnivelando la balanza de nuevo.

Ranma continuo atacando a mouse con todo lo que tenia

-MOUSE- llamo akane.

Lo que ocasiono una reaccion en ranma muy desagradable ya que lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas. La pelea seguia en un punto concentrico, y este punto eran ranma y mouse

en ese punto de la batalla que nadie apostaria por ranma, ryoga y kuno, ya que ahora no tres si no cuatro mujeres repelian formando una barrera entre estos y akane en el altar. Aunque esto no servia de ucho ya que el padre habia escapado junto con los invitados a la boda.

En eso todo ocurrio muy rapido, ryoga atacon con el rugido del leon, lo cual hizo que todas saltaran a un lado, el ataque se dirigio a akane, la cual apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero rodo hasta chocar contra un pilar.

-AKANE RESISTE- grito mouse, pero ranma se interpuso en su camino sugetandolo fuertemente del cuello con la intencion de ahorcarlo. en eso una pronta ukio libero a mouse del pesado agarre de ranma

-ESTE ES SUFICIENTE NO HAY BODA, NO HAY NADA.- akane golpeada se levanto con un fuerte golpe en la frente y con la mitad del faldon del vestido chamuscado por el ataque- LARGO NO LOS QUIERO VER. ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAN YA ESTAN FELICES.

-AKANE TENDO TENIAMOS UN TRATO- grito la madre de mouse, este se acerco hasta akane, ya que la mayoria detenian a ranma, menos cologne que detenia a ryoga kuno estaba incociente en las primeras bancas paralizado por un veneno que uso su hermana.

-TENIAMOS USTED SE HIBA A ENCARGAR SEÑORA- puede ser que nadie estaba serca de akane, por que el movimiento fue demasiado rapido, algo redondo y de color blanco estaba en las manos de akane. Una columna de humo se desprendio de la bola blanca e innundo la iglesia. Una vez que se disipo el humo akane,mouse y la madre del mismo habian desaparecido.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

akane miró sus ojos, todavía hinchados, en el espejo del cuarto de baño y tuvo que ahogar un gemido de angustia. No había dormido nada la noche anterior. En realidad llevaba dos semanas sin dormir mas halla de un cabeceo, el joven que estaba junto a ella lo sabia y le incistia en que tomara un te con un fuerte narcotico. Akane nego de manera vehemente, desde que habian salido huyendo de la iglesia la joven no habia comido ni bebido absolutamente nada y eso era lo que mas angustiaba al joven chino sobre todo por la palides que enmarcaba los delicados rasgos de su amiga y ahora complice.

-que estaran haciendo?- pregunto pero mouse sabia bien que la pregunta de akane mas bien era que estara haciendo ranma.

- no te tortures con eso no te haces nada de bien preguntando cosas que ya sabes la respuesta- fue la respuesta del moreno antes de salir del cuarto dejando a akane.

La puerta del baño se volvio a abrir ahora era la madre del joven.

-mouse dice que llevas horas llorando, deja ya eso quieres.

-mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida y...

-dilo akane sacalo de tu sistema, ranma saotome, dejaste a ranma saotome, mientras mas rapido te hagas a la idea te dolera menos.

-puede dejarme sola suegrita- esto ultimo lo escupio como una groseria.

-como quieras, tomate el te, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y tu por mi.

-sabe señora esa idea de la familia feliz me enerva, no creera que alguien se dara cuenta de lo que hicimos. Y despues.

-esto que te quepa muy bien en la cabeza, nadie debe saber lo que hicimos por que todos saliamos perjudicados sobre todo tu ranma no es asi querida. Asi que haste a la idea, pon una enorme sonrisa y sal a cenar con nosotros.

Mientras tanto en nerima.

Ranma estaba en el nekohante, al igual que un numeroso grupo de jovenes, todos esperando una explicacion medianamente adecuada a lo que habia pasado, sobre todo shampoo, ya que mientras ella dormia en su habitacion su abuela habia entrado y le habia cortado la enorme melena de color morado.

La mujer fingia demensia sobre todo ante los gritos de su nieta que queria una justificacion.

-abuela que es lo que traer a minako a japon, no ser boda,

-no se

-dejate de tonterias- fue la voz de hapoosai quien se habia hecho paso empujando a ukio y a ryoga- los dos sabemos, que minako es la ejecutora de tu aldea.

-no se de que me hablas hapy

-a quien vino a matar minako?- pregunto sonriente- hee a tu nieta shampoo, ase cuando que ranma la vencio, segun me acuerdo las leyes de tu aldea dice que si la ofrenta no es pagada con sangre del enemigo se pagara con la sangre de la vencida, shampoo debio matar a ranma.

-callate haposaid-grito la anciana de manera violenta

-abuela eso es cierto

-esta bien dire la verdad – acepto resignada-tu cabello se lo llevo minako, es la prueba que nesecita para que los altos mandos de la tribu crean que hizo su trabajo, es la prueba de que minako te mato y asi cumplio su mision. Y se llevo a akane como prueba de que tambien mato a ranma algo que tu debiste hacerlo.

-¿QUE?

-las matriarcas de la tribu mandaron a minako para que te matara a ti y a ranma, a ranma por desonrar a la tribu y ati por no haber cumplido la mision de matar a ranma. Por lo que akane hira como prueba de la muerte de ranma, ello saben que ella es la prometida de ranma.

-¿como lo supieron?

-del mismo modo en que lo supo el guardian de jusenkio, no se como pero se enteraron.

-por eso fue la mentida de la boda, POR ESO AKANE SE FUE CON EL MALNACIDO DE MOUSE.

Mientras tanto en china

akane estaba a un dia de llegar ante el consejo tribal de las amazonas donde espondria su caso, habia estado viajando lento, mas por que ella se habia encontrado indispuesta todo el camino, acababa de vomitar cuanto traia en el estomago mouse la veia preocupado, mientras minako hablaba por telefono en susurros.

- te dare algo- dijo mouse

-no le des nada- minako ya habia cortado la llamada y veia akane con una sonrisa torcida- de cuantos meses estas?

-no se de que me habla

-hablo de que estas embarazada akane,

-es cierto eso?- pregunto mouse alarmado, akane temblando afirmo

-por eso todo el show del matrimonio, para que tu hijo llevara el apeido del mio y nadie supiera de tu desonra- akane se solto llorando mouse le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-para las amazonas asi como para el mundo ese hijo sera de mouse y tuyo. y mi primer nieto, todo seguira acorde al plan- salio dando un portazo

-perdoname mouse debi decirtelo pero es que me daba tanta verguenza.

-no te preocupes akane tratare de ser el mejor padre para tu hijo-

-debes decir, nuestro hijo- grito minako desde el otro lado de la puerta- que se te grabe en la cabeza.

-dios mio ¿que he hecho?- dijo antes de soltar el llanto

-de verdad quieres que te conteste eso, como que ya sabe de antemano que hiciste- dijo en tono conciliador

-Mouse esto no es un chiste

-akane se que es dificil, pero lograremos salir adelante, juntos, ellos estan bien y a salvo, la tribu no los perseguira, viviran largas vidas prosperas.

-pero mouse si descubren lo que hicimos, como los engañamos, nos mataran.

-mama hablara mañana con la matriarca de la tribu solo mañana sabremos si se creen lo que les diremos o nos condenaran a los tres, digo a los cuatros- akane solto un largo grito y continuo llorando no solo se habia puesto en peligro a ella si no tambien a su hijo que no tenia ninguna culpa.

Cayo rendida en la cama despues de horas de llorar a mares, mientras se recriminaba habia sido debil, se habia entregado a ranma en un arranque de debilidad, no solo eso habia perdido toda la fuerza de voluntad. Callo dormida cansada y permitiendo que unos recuerdos muy turbadores salieran a la superficie. Recuerdos de Ranma besándola con ansia, excitándola, haciéndola perder el control. El calor la consumía por completo. Ella temblaba, con el corazón acelerado, el pulso aumentando de ritmo, mientras su traidor cuerpo respondía como siempre había respondido ante cualquie cosa que tubiera que ver co el .

-despierta akane- le llamo mouse- despierta

En otro tiempo si alguien hubiera entrado en su habitacion, no solo lo habria golpeado hasta dejarlo inconciente, si no que ademas hubiera llamado a ranma, pero ahora solo se acomodo en la cama para ver mejor a mouse.

-¿que ocurre?

-estabas teniendo una pesadilla te quejabas mucho-

- algo por el estilo.

-mama salio a ver el tribunal, segun lo que le digan es como actuaremos.


End file.
